By the River
by magical m
Summary: A short and sweet Resolutions episode addition


Title: By the River

Author: M

Rating: T

A/N: I read somewhere J/C writers write Resolutions fic, so here is mine.

Disclaimer: Paramount owns them. If they were mine they'd have lived happily ever after.

Chakotay studied the types of trees and their wood as walked through the forest. He contemplated which would be the most suitable for a boat. He stopped and whittled under the bark of one tree to take a sample.

Did he hear something?

Chakotay quickly lifted his head and stood still next to the tree. He listened intently. There were the sounds of the leaves rustling, and birds chirped and jumped from branch to branch. Some form of rodentia scurried across the forest floor and the river's gentle rapids could be heard west of him.

Then he heard it again. Was that someone crying? Chakotay frowned. It was definitely a humanoid sound, but they were certain that there was no other life on the planet.

He followed the gentle sobbing sound towards the river. Chakotay stepped carefully as his father taught him to when they hunted dear. He silently came up upon Kathryn where she sat in some tall grass on a knoll over looking the river's bank.

Kathryn faced the river and her body rose and fell with the sobbing. She wrapped herself tightly in her shawl and pulled her knees to her chest.

He stood in the brush silently watching. Shocked, deeply concerned, and still a little helpless; he was uncertain is he should make his presence known.

Her empty stare was fixed on the passing water. For a moment she was silent. Kathryn inhaled deeply. Chakotay thought it would be better if he left. But soon she began to sob again and buried her face in her knees.

Drawn forward by her pain, he slowly stepped out of the brush and approached her. Kathryn looked up at him as he sat down beside her. She tried to smile. Maturity marked her expression but her blue eyes held a heart full of pain. Chakotay wrapped an arm around her and squeezed. An understanding smile let his dimples dance for a moment.

Kathryn leaned into his arm and rested her head on his shoulder. He held her silently.

"Thank you," she said softly.

He squeezed her again. "Don't mention it. I know its hard losing everything."

His words triggered more emotions and Kathryn's tears soaked his shoulder. He held her firmly and stroked her hair with his other hand.

Slowly composing herself she looked into his eyes and said, "For someone who's lost everything I've been left with a pretty good comforter."

Wiping a tear from her eye, he shrugged. "I care."

"I know." Kathryn reached for the back of his head and ran her fingers through his hair.

Chakotay smiled at her touch. "I wish I could take away your pain."

"In some ways you do," she whispered, as she pulled him forward and laid a gentle kiss on his lips. She meant to pull away and say something, but hesitated instead. Holding him, feeling the warmth and gentleness of his lips, she kissed him again.

Chakotay was slow to respond. He was worried about her and confused, but as her lips lingered on his, he also became incredibly aroused. Kathryn slid her knees down so that they were no longer an obstacle between their bodies and he instinctively closed that space with a tight embrace and a hungry kiss.

She relaxed in his arms. With one arm under her, he rested her on the ground. Leaning over her, he leisurely peppered her neck, collar bone, and as far down as her dress permitted, with kisses. His hand caressed her body, and fiddling with her clothing. His lips traveled back up her neck. They kissed again.

Chakotay took a slow deep breath and searched her eyes. "You are not ready for this just yet." He was telling himself more than here. His patience was combined with a gentle humor and the corner of his mouth curled up as he spoke.

Kathryn looked away. She couldn't meet his searching gaze. He grinned at her and said, "Hey, Kathryn, look at me."

"I'm sorry, Chakotay."

He silenced her apology with a kiss and said, "Sorry for nothing." Helping her sit up, he added, "It's okay. We have plenty of time."

Kathryn wrapped both arms tightly around him and leaned against his chest. She wanted to be ready. She wished she could be happy here alone with Chakotay, but she missed her ship, her crew, her family, and her home.

'In time… yes, in time this could be perfect.' she thought, 'Tomorrow, I'll plant a garden and start making this my home.'

They held each other and watched the river flow by. The river's color changed as the sun lowered in the sky. The rapids crested golden over the river rocks and the shallow eddies swirled more amber than the deeper waters.

When they rose, they walked home with one arm around the other. Kathryn slowly began to talk about all the things she missed. Chakotay listened to her and prepared their dinner. They ate together and talked into the night.


End file.
